The present invention relates to a roof support in the form of a gantry for supporting a roof of a passage and advanceable along a floor of such passage.
Various types of supports are known, in which a supporting unit comprises frames provided with articulated tracks which are clamped on the roof and floor of mine workings or the like. Such supports are propelled either by their own means or by hauling or pushing on an anchoring means.
A support of this kind is described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,990.
Supports are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,473.
These supports must be installed relatively close to one another in order to withstand the ground pressures to which they are subjected. Consequently they do not permit the easy circulation of equipment, and still less easily the passage of machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a support which can be used in particular in headings and which permits the passage of machines by leaving clear a large surface on the floor, that is to say the "wall" in mining parlance. Another object of the present invention is to simplify the construction of upper frames by reducing and even eliminating the frames. Yet another object of the present invention is to facilitate continuous sliding of the support in an arched gallery, with or without supporting frames. These objects must be achieved at the same time as good support is provided for the roof, in order to protect personnel and equipment against accidents caused by roof falls.